Portable electronic devices providing a plurality of functions such as telephone and internet connectivity, music and video playback are well known. Such devices usually require a power adapter for recharging a battery from a mains power supply or via a USB connection and a set of earphones for a user to listen to an audio output signal. When travelling for extended periods, it is often necessary to transport the power adapter and the set of earphones in addition to the portable electronic device itself. In some cases the power adapter and earphones can take up more space than the portable electronic device itself.
Space saving designs for power adapters, earphones and the like to increase their portability are already known. For example, WO 2006/016119 discloses a design for a 3-pin plug with foldable pins and CN 2396594 discloses a telephone handset with a inbuilt cavity for storing earphones and associated wiring. Devices with retractable USB plugs are also known.